Tanja Gärtner
History Tanja Eloise Brunhilde Gärtner was born in Emden, Germany on April 20th to Fritz and Hannalore Gärtner (née Luft). She is the youngest of four boys and the only daughter. Tanja is very much a tomboy despite her mother's best efforts to make her into the 'Fairy Queen' she was named for. She is somewhat dangerous, she is fearless and loves a thrilling risk, finding an insane amount of pleasure in making trouble, mostly for herself. Not to say that she is a problem causer, she just knows exactly what has to be done for her to have a little fun. Tanja's eldest brothers, the twins Halden and Heinrich are to blame for this behavior, She has always been jealous of what they were able to get away with due to the fact that there are two of them, it only meant that she had to work twice as hard and be twice a smart. She has no problem with that, especially if it would increase the enjoyment she found in the activities she devoted her time to. Tanja's brothers just before her, Jaeger and Leuther were killed in an accident involving muggles, and their muggle weaponry. The young men, Leuther and Jaeger had been careless in their actions and conversation in a beer hall, leading to an altercation which ended the lives of all involved. Due to the premature deaths of her brothers, Tanja does very much despise muggles, their dependance on their technology to solve disputes, carelessness and boastfulness. She blames her brothers, her mother and father, and the muggles who killed them equally for their tragic deaths. |} Personality Tanja is very calculated in every action that she does, on any given occasion the words that she says or the moves that she makes are done in an effort to test the reactions of others. Tanja can be considered two-faced because she does often contradict herself. Not to fool anyone, only so that she may better understand those around her. Somewhat dangerous, she is fearless and loves a thrilling risk, finding an insane amount of pleasure in making trouble, mostly for herself. Not to say that she is a problem causer, she just knows exactly what has to be done for her to have a little fun. Due to the premature deaths of her brothers Tanja does very much despise muggles, their technology, carelessness and boastfulness. She blames her brothers, her mother and father, and the muggles who killed them equally for their tragic deaths. Appearance Tanja_Gärtner(10).jpg Tanja_Gärtner(6).jpg Tanja_Gärtner8.jpg Possessions Cuff-Bracelet_(Tanja).jpg German_Eagle_Pendant.jpg Leather-notebook-_(Tanja).jpg (native)_healingbalm.jpg Wand Tanja's wand is made of Maple wood with a Phoenix feather core. According to Herr Ollivander ... Pet *Heimdall (Gyr/Peregrine Falcon Hybrid) Magical Skills Tanja is good at Charms, Potions, Herbology and Dark Arts. Tanja keeps the latter to herself, not revealing that she has knowledge of any sort in the Dark Arts until the moment she absolutely needs to. Relationships Family |} Friends/Acquaintances |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Second Years Category:Pure-blood Category:German Category:Faeriegrrl Category:April Birthday Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Maple Wand Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Left Handed